Lo que Queda
by Aryenn
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene la orden de matar a Hermione Granger, pero por alguna extraa razon el muchacho se niega a hacerlo y despues de una calurosa discusion en la libreria, deside esconderla en uno de los escondites secretos que su padre le ha dispuesto sin s


**N/A Hola! Fanfiction cometio la ecivocacion de lo poner las diviciones que yo habia integrado n el fic, asi que la primera version es algo confusa. Cada linea es un flashback. Esepto por esta primera.**

**

* * *

**

**Lo que Queda **

_A light he was to no one but himself_

_Where he now set, concerned with he knew what,_

_A quiet light, and then not even that._

_He consigned to the moon, such as she was,_

_So late-arising to the broken moon_

_As better than the sun in any case_

_For such a charge, his snow upon the roof,_

_His icicles along the wall to keep;_

_And slept._

**_-segmento del poema de Robert Frost "An Old Man's Winter Night"-_**

La nieve caía monótonamente frente a la ventana, y él ajusto más la chaqueta que portaba; a su edad el frío calaba más allá de los huesos. Era entonces, en el invierno, que recordaba cuan larga había sido su vida, cuan duros los años, lo mucho que había vivido y disfrutado y lo mucho que ya no lo hacia. Pues estar solo, a su edad, en invierno, no era precisamente lo que había imaginado ni siquiera hacia unos siete meses atrás. Porque en su mente ella siempre iba a estar con el, ella siempre lo animaría a salir y admirar el cielo nevado. Siempre le diría que el no era viejo, que nunca moriría, porque si el moría ella también se iría. Y aunque el sabia que todo eso era imposible, el lo creía porque ella lo decía. Porque ella tenía la fe que el nunca fue capaz de crear en su alma, el tan sólo creía en ella y solo en ella. Y si ella creía que el nunca moriría y que siempre estarían juntos, el también creía, el también se animaba soñar.

Todo en la pequeña cabaña le recordaba que estaba solo, que un viejo como el no podía mantener una casa limpia, inclusive cuando sus principios, sus modales y todo lo demás que su familia le había enseñado, le indicaban que vivir en tan pequeña casa no era digno de el. Pero para el estaba bien y mucho más para sus huesos y sus piernas, que pocas mañanas le dejaban descansar del dolor.

Muchos, si estuvieran es su lugar, hacia mucho tiempo ya se habrían marchado a algún lugar donde pudieran cuidarlo. Sus hijos ya se lo habían propuesto, pero el sabia que ese no era su lugar. No había lugar correcto si ella no estaba. En esa cabaña el solo esperaba a que ella lo llamara. Ella sabría cuando el tiempo fuera correcto para que el marchara.

Se imagino a si mismo de joven, saliendo en escoba. Ignoraba la nieve, el agua o arena, cuando volaba; todo eso se volvía cosas que tan sólo están por estar, para hacer la vista engañosa. Y aunque había caído bastantes veces por eso, cosa que ahora sus piernas le reprochaban, siempre volvía a montarse. Para mostrarle a ella que volar no era tan malo como ella pensaba. Cosa que nunca logro. Pero es que a veces podía ser tan testaruda.

"No Draco, no me subiré." Siempre decía con esa voz que lo hacia imaginar a su madre cuando lo regañaba.

Era entonces que recordaba lo mucho que ella había mejorado de el, porque por ella había llorado la primera vez, aunque fuera debajo de la lluvia y ella ni siquiera lo noto. Ella perdono sus faltas, ella adoro cada parte de su cuerpo cuando el se aferraba en ocultar la horrenda marca en su antebrazo que ella acariciaba siempre como si nada estuviera a ahí. Como si con una caricia le decía que había borrado de su mente aquel pasado tan brutal que el había elegido como vida, y que luego había abandonado por las promesas de una mejor.

* * *

" Draco, se puede saber que planeas." Su padrino dejo caer su mano cerrada en un puño sobre la mesa, más furioso de lo que jamás Draco lo había visto. Aún así no dejo ver la inquietud que tan sólo su padrino podía crear en el. 

" No lo haré, padrino. Me ha pedido que la asesine y no lo haré." Había sido su respuesta.

Snape tomo aliento y bajo la cara, para luego levantar tan sólo la vista. " ¿Y como lograras que el desista sobre la idea? Sabias que el pediría algo, que el pediría una muerte. Te lo advertí y lo aceptaste."

"No matare a nadie, padrino."

" ¡Por, Merlín! Draco... puede que una chica hermosa te haga sentir..." en este punto cerro los ojos y tomo aliento, la desesperación latente en su sien. "O es que acaso Granger te ha cambiado."

" No, padrino."

" Draco, somos espías..."

" Lo cual significa que no puedo matar a Granger porque seria como desertar a Dumbledore."

" Bien, te ayudare, por tu bien espero que sea solo por eso Draco."

" Lo es padrino."­­­­­­­­

Draco salio por la única puerta del estudio de su padrino. La cabeza le dolía, el uso de Oclumencia con su padrino era algo que casi nunca solía hacer, pero esa vez era diferente. Porque lo que su padrino le había recriminado era cierto, porque si hubiera dejado que su padrino vagara por sus pensamientos, tan sólo por unos segundos, sabría que le estaba mintiendo.

Severus no entendía, nunca lo haría, que su comportamiento hacia Granger fuera diferente no había sido a causa de Granger, al menos no directamente. Era Draco quien había cambiado. Era Draco quien por primera vez tenía miedo de ese cambio, porque era territorio no explorado, como solían llamarlo. No era amor, eso era cursi y escurridizo, casi como una mentira. Tal vez agradecimiento, además de una necesidad de proteger a la chica quien, después de una bofetada y unas palabras bien dirigidas, le había mostrado que no era tan perfecto como el mismo se imaginaba. Pero lo que más le asusto fue que era capaz de aceptarse a si mismo de igual manera.

* * *

" Ya veo que aunque es el último año, no le das tregua a los pobre libros." Murmuro con una mueca mientras le quitaba la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo. 

" A algunos no nos pagan el futuro, Malfoy."

" ¿Eso que quiere decir, Granger?"

" Mmm, quiere decir que el prospecto de ser un inútil esperando el llamado de mi papi no es algo que se aplique a mi. Si me regresas mi pluma, te lo agradecería," respondió, doblando la pagina del libro, como si esa conversación fuera de lo más normal del mundo.

Se inclino hacia ella, lo suficiente para hablarle al oído. " Puede ser, Granger, pero me asegurare de ponerte en la lista negra que mi padre entregue a su... superior." Hubiera sido divertido ver miedo en los ojos de la sangre sucia, esas eran sus intenciones.

" Vaya, al perecer no eras tan importante para ponerme en tu propia lista, pero claro, a un neófito no se le dan tareas importantes. ¿Que haces tu Malfoy? Limpiar las botas de Voldemort con tu boca?"

" Retira lo que dijiste, Granger."

" ¿Y porque he de hacer eso?"

" Porque si no lo haces haré que te arrepientas de ello."

" Nunca me he arrepentido de nada y no comenzare ahora."

Sin saber porque, tomo la barbilla de la castaña con brusquedad y la beso con más furia de lo que intencionaba. No mucho después de haberla soltado, la bofetada se había hecho presente.

" No vuelvas a acercarte, Malfoy. Crees que por tener un bonito tatuaje puedes hacer lo que plazca, pues no conmigo. Por idiotas como tu que se enorgullecen de matar es que Voldemort sigue vivo. Tu madre es lista, por eso dejo a tu padre," murmuro furiosa.

" No digas eso, Granger. No sabes de lo que hablas."

" Claro que lo se. Tus grandes amigos de Slytherin se encargaron de esparcir tu secreto por toda la escuela."

" Vete," murmuro con voz de hielo. " Vete o no respondo, Granger."

" ¿Que harás? Besarme de nuevo?"

" No. Vete."

Pero ella no se fue, el si. El primer paso fuera de la librería y sus piernas comenzaron a correr por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo.

Ella no sabia de lo que hablaba, no. Ella solo sabía lo que todos decían, lo que todos se enorgullecían en creer que su madre había hecho. Pero ninguno sabia que su madre no se había marchado, su madre había muerto. El pensarlo solo hizo que enfureciera con ella, que se enfadara por haberlo dejado solo. Narcisa se había suicidado, y el no entendía porque. Lo tenía todo, hasta su padre la adoraba, aunque pocas veces lo demostrara. Ahora Draco recordaba porque. Antes de morir, cuando el había regresado de vacaciones de verano, ella había olvidado por completo todos los años de abandono que le había proporcionado a su hijo desde que Lucius se encargara de educarlo para la vida que se le había destinado. Narcisa había dejado su acto de muñeca complaciente, arrodillándose ante su único hijo pidiendo cosas imposibles, suplicando que el huyera de un destino que no auguraba otra cosa más que muerte. "No tomes el mismo camino que tu padre, Dragón. Si lo haces se que morirás, y yo también lo haré. El Señor Tenebroso ya me ha quitado a tu padre, no permitas que te aparte de mi lado."

El tan sólo había sonreído con tristeza, bajando la vista, porque sin que ella supiera su padre le había llevado ante el Lord Tenebroso la noche anterior.

* * *

" Ya encontré a quien usaremos." 

" ¿Tienes la poción?"

"Si"

"¿A donde llevaras a Granger, Draco?"

" Al mismo lugar al que iré yo." Su padrino tan sólo lo miro despectivo pero no hizo comentario al respecto.

" A McNair se le ordeno torturar a cierta bruja en York. Conociéndolo, la dejara agonizando, le daré la poción multijugos y después le podrás llevar el cuerpo al señor Tenebroso."

"Bien."

" Draco, espero que sepas lo que haces."

" No lo se, padrino, por eso lo estoy haciendo."

* * *

" ¿Draco?" 

" Si, Granger," respondió el rubio medio dormido. Dejando el libro de pociones que había estado leyendo.

" ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" dijo la chica recargada en el marco de la puerta de la sala.

"No"

" Pero.."

" No puedes salir, tu amigo Potter aún no termina su estúpido entrenamiento y tu sigues pensada muerta."

" ¿Porque me salvaste y me trajiste aquí?"

Trago saliva. Esa era una pregunta que no tenía respuesta. O que tal vez si la tenía pero el era muy cobarde para admitirla. Recordando, todo parecía haber sido impulso, pero ¿impulso de que? De eso no tenía ni la más remota idea. Tan sólo recordaba que no podía matar a Granger, tampoco ahora, esa opción simplemente era inexistente. Debía admitir que ver la cara verde de la comadreja Weasley y la berrinchosa salida que había hecho de la habitación cuando Granger había aceptado el plan que el mismo Draco había propuesto había sido un buen pago. Prefería ignorar la pregunta que su padrino, amigos e incluso él mismo hallaban sin respuesta ¿Porque¿Porque llevársela con el?

" No lo se."

" Tenias todas las razones para hacerlo."

"Soy un espía, Granger."

"Aun así, has matado a otras personas."

" Eso no lo sabes."

" Lo se."

" ¿Alguna vez has hecho tu buena obra del día, Granger? Pues yo hice la mía al traerte aquí." Respondió, cerrando lo ojos, tenía sueño. Ni siquiera reacciono con la respuesta de Hermione.

" Eres un bastardo."

" Si, soy un bastardo, un mortífago, un espía, un Slytherin. ¿Algún problema con eso? O es que acaso pensaste que me preocupo por ti, Granger?"

"Quise imaginarlo."

Ante eso abrió lo ojos, para ver a Hermione dar la vuelta y subir con calma las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

La noche anterior había llegado tan adolorido, sus músculos agarrotados, que el primer sillón que encontró le pareció un montículo de plumas y algodón suave. Había abierto los ojos por unos segundo y ella estaba frente a el, observándolo de una manera no conocida por sus escasos conocimientos de la preocupación y la angustia. Se quedo dormido y al despertar tiempo después ella no esta cerca. Un cobertor se resbalo por sus negras túnicas cuando el se había levantado, y la vaga sensación de cosquilleo en sus manos delataron que el hechizo para borrar las marcas de un crucio había sido practicado en su piel, sin que aún así dominaran los residuos del dolor. Delante de el, sentada en un sillón reclinable, una joven dormía con su mascara blanca entre los dedos de sus manos y sobre su regazo. El nunca imagino que Hermione Granger pudiera lucir más hermosa. Se fue a su habitación a darse un baño, esperando que el agua borrara el sentimiento que temía existía en el por la chica que no dejaba de ver en su mente. 

Al abrir la puerta de la cocina le recibió el caliente aroma de café recién preparado. Cuando se sentó en una de las dos sillas de la mesa, su resentido cuerpo no hizo más que gritarle el dolor que en la noche anterior había pensado no sentiría esa mañana. Observo a Granger caminar con gracia por la cocina, sacando comida del congelador para hacer el almuerzo como toda las mañanas. En el transcurso de es año y medio se había acostumbrado a ella como se acostumbran las hormigas a un hormiguero: sabiendo que por naturaleza algún día tendrán que abandonarlo. Es que el con su fría naturaleza y su sarcástica actitud sabia que no habría otro final, aunque en algún aturdido momento hubiera querido alguno diferente.

Vio como de una alacena la chica sacaba un vaso con una poción verdosa y la ponía frente a el en la mesa.

" Ayudara. " le dijo señalando al vaso.

El tan solo asintió con la cabeza. Preguntándose desde cuando ella sabia sobre pociones que apaciguaban el dolor consecuente de un crucio, o de múltiples crusios en su caso, pero aún así tomo la poción.

" ¿Que sucedió?" pregunto la castaña mientras ponía en un sartén algo de mantequilla para hacer hotcakes.

" Estaba molesto porque tu amigo Potter desapareció de nuevo. Me hecho la culpa, eso es todo."

" ¿Y Harry?"

" Escondido en la fortaleza, esperando el momento para atacarlo." A pesar de que estaba preocupada, pudo ver como Hermione sonreía. Se pregunto de pronto si ella se preocupaba por el, Draco. Porque desde hacia unas semanas, el tan sólo pensar que el Señor Oscuro descubriera su mentira y la matara, le dejaba con un sentimiento de inutilidad sofocante.

" Para tener veintiún años, hablas como si fueras igual de viejo que Snape."

" Apuesto que no dirías eso si Severus estuviera aquí."

" Tal vez," rió ella.

" ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

" Si, trae la leche."

Se levanto de la silla y saco la leche de la nevera para entregársela luego a ella. Sin embargo cuando ella hizo por tomarla, el la retuvo.

" ¿Te preocupas por el?" El valor había huido antes de que pudiera decir "por mi."

" ¿Perdón?"

" Por Potter."

"Si."

" No debes, sabe lo que hace," le aseguro, aunque sabia que era inútil convencerla, menos cuando el también tenía sus dudas.

"Lo se, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Es igual que tu."

"¿Potter?"

" La situación. Tu sabes lo que haces, eso creo, pero..." bajo la vista.

"¿Te preocupas por mi, Granger?"

"Sabes lo que haces, pero eso no cambia las cosas." Respondió y sus ojos se agrandaron sorprendidos cuando al levantar la vista vio que el sonreía.

" Eso es un si o un no."

"Si" murmuro, casi sin habla cuando el comenzó a acercarse, aún sonriendo con inocencia.

" ¿Si?"

" Si me preocupo por..." pero lo demás se perdió en un beso dado en la intimidad de la pequeña cocina, entre el aroma de café y de leche esparcida por el piso porque las manos de ambos estaba muy ocupadas para poder sostener el contenedor.

Las noticias de que la guerra había terminado esa mañana cuando Harry Potter venció Al-Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado fueron escuchadas por Draco y Hermione hasta el día siguiente. Pues, cuando Severus apareció esa mañana en su casa, se marcho inmediatamente cuando por la puerta entre abierta de la cocina vio el intercambio de los dos jóvenes. Ninguno lo escucho murmurar

" Espero que esta vez si sepas lo que haces, Draco."

Arrojo el último leño a la pequeña chimenea, preguntándose donde había dejado la varita. El camino de la casa hasta la carretera rural había sido desvanecido por la nieve que parecía no querer cesar su incremento en altura. Su hijo Damián estaría en alguna junta importante sin deseos de que su anciano padre lo molestara hasta que sus negocios estuvieran resueltos. De sus tres hijos el era el único que parecía ser un verdadero Malfoy, inclusive más que el mismo Draco. Rafael, siendo el mediano, se encontraba en Hogwarts impartiendo clases de Defensa, tratando de que sus propios hijos mellizos dejaran de hacer travesuras cada noche. Mejor dicho, tratando de que no fueran atrapados haciendo travesuras, eso no era digno de Gryffindors y menos Slytherins, el mismo Draco le había enseñado eso cuando Hermione no escuchaba. Su pequeña hija Odeth, la más joven de los tres, a sus veinticinco años trabajaba como medimaga en San Mungos. En esos momentos seguramente estaría viajando en coche para visitarlo como siempre lo hacia cada dos semanas junto con su esposo, Anthony James Potter. Supuso que, por esta vez, la nieve le había ganado la vencida y no vería a su hija.

El fuego se apago en la chimenea y él tan sólo lo miro cínico por unos segundos, como diciéndole que no importaba, el podía arreglárselas con un poco de frío. Eso dijo su mente, su cuerpo comenzó a dudar. Se le olvido recordar que la necesidad de estar ahí era la edad. Que aunque la excusa de vivir solo era no sentirse inútil, la verdad era que no quería que prolongaran su estadía en el mundo; pues Hermione, cuando no estaba con el, se preocupaba por el, cosa que el no hacia en esos momentos. Recargo la cara en la ventana, sin notar siquiera que era noche y que las luces de un auto se acercaban a su cabaña. El frío solo se sentía cruel en su cuerpo. El alma no aguanto más y lo abandono.

Antes de irse volteo la vista a su cuerpo inmóvil y se pregunto cuando dejo de importarle que su cabello rubio se convirtió en blanco y que su piel no fuese tan lisa como en tiempos mejores.

Tal vez cuando Hermione le dijo que le encantaba como se veía.

_Finite_

(N/A: Corto, pero espero que les sea agradable. El producto de un ataque de inspiración que hacia mucho no tenía, gracias al poema del cual hay un fragmento al principio. Gracias a quienes dejen comentarios/reviews. Besos.

PS.

Este fic esta dedicado a mi amiga Ambreen524 y a la autora de la única historia Hermione/Draco que he leído AlexiaRiddle(AlexandraRiddle) : así que chicas, y toda la audiencia, espero criticas bastantes constructivas. Para sobrepasar límites hay que mejorar ¿cierto?

27 de Diciembre, 2006


End file.
